Academy for Young Alchemists
"Any child with a hint of magical power or interest in sorcery deserves the chance to explore their talents, expand their knowledge, and lead fulfilling lives in whatever ignites their passions." -- Founding Statement The Academy for Young Alchemists (AYA) is a Trade Boarding School for boys and girls between grades 6 - 12 who are studying in the ways of witchcraft and wizardry. It is the Wizard's School that was seen in the original cartoon show, but is given a title and more information throughout The Light and Dark Series. Basic Information This school was first built in the 11th Century and is as alive today as it was in it's infant year, and the moto has not changed during this time in any way. It is located in a secluded area of Austria and the majority of students attending take residency in dorms classified by their age groups. An estimated 1:7 ratio suggests that only a small percent of alumni live off-campus: this includes those who continue to live at home and commute to and from school. Only students and staff are allowed to enter the school, excluding family and friends on special occasions (Back to School Night, Fundraisers, etc.) or visitors who obtain permission to enter from the principal and vice principal. Possible Majors for Students #'Medieval Spells and Potions' -- Students study up on ancient wizardry and witchcraft with a hands-on experience. They expand their knowledge and understanding of traditional spells, recreate potions and charms with the supplies from the eras their studies originate, and apply it to everyday life. #'Modern Spells and Potions' -- Students are given a basic understanding of the ancient arts and recreate potions and charms from these eras. Then they apply it to everyday life as it is today, as well as compare it to the advancements made since the old days and gain a better understanding of how far the Arts have come. #'Mythology and Magic' -- Students will learn everything about ancient and current legendary people, animals, and magical creatures, as well as discover the magical properties of each species. This unique major consists mostly of knowing old and new mythology from around the world and use said knowledge on an everyday basis. #'Animal Magic' -- Students take a basic course in the various ancient and current animal species which have magical properties. Then they learn to use their comparative advantage animal magic in both competitive and cooperative situations, which allows a greater understanding of nature's balance. It is also helpful for students with a love of animals and nature because most of what is learned can be applied to everyday life. #'Recreational Magic' -- Students take basic courses in ancient, modern, animal, and abstract magic in order to compile their knowledge into what is considered "recreational" magic. This major is specifically targetted to individuals wanting to go into industrial careers such as Architecture, Interior or Exterior Design, and more because they can use their learnings in everyday tasks. #'Commercial Spells and Potions' -- Students take basic courses in ancient, modern, animal, and abstract magic, as well as an optional course for amulets and charms, in order to establish a well-rounded understanding of the balance in the world with magic. They will be able to participate in hands-on situations which will prepare them for a career in Entertainment and Enterprise, and they can work alone or in a team effort to conquer everyday tasks whether it be grand or petty. #'Magical Amulets and Charms' -- Students take courses in ancient, modern, animal, and abstract magic before diving into a hands-on curriculum focusing on the various types of artifacts, scrolls, pendants, and potions which are used on an everyday basis around the world. They learn to apply their knowledge to objects they make from supplies used when they were originally created before using them in competitive or cooperative experiences. #'Abstract Magic' -- Students will take basic courses in ancient, modern, and animal magic before focusing on what is considered "abstract" magic. They get a taste of magic from parts of the world such as Africa, Australia and New Zealand, and Asia and apply it to their studies in European and American magic. Anything from Voodoo to modern Witchcraft can be explored and mastered, and the most well-rounded students can use what they learn in everyday life in virtually any career they go into after graduating. Students These are the students that are enrolled within the LD Stories timeline: #Giles -- Pending... #Cedrick -- Pending... #Ericson -- Pending... #Vanessa Hopkins -- Pending... #Damien Spiroux -- Pending... Known Staff #Dean Mordor -- Pending... Trivia *This school is based off of Hogwarts from the ''Harry Potter ''series, and Witch Haven Conservatory from the original cartoon show. *There is a legendary rumor about the school being built on old Smurf Forest territory, but no one has ever proven a theory or seen a Smurf in person. *It is meant to be the named version of what was commonly referred to as the "Wizard's School" that Scruple originated from before becoming Gargamel's apprentice. Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Smurf Forest locations Category:Castles and palaces Category:Schools Category:LD Stories locations Category:Numbuh 404's Articles